Tales of Old - The Marauder Years
by star.light1000
Summary: Before the legendary tale of the Boy-Who-Lived, there was another story: It's a story of 4 boys who are about to become the greatest friends there ever was. Its a story about family, secrets and love. They are the marauders. Join us, as we tell the tale that was never told- their adventure through Hogwarts. But there are dark forces stirring and a dark wizard is rising...


**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Most children dislike this day. The day that ends months of fun, of carefree idleness and of general laziness. The end of staying up till late and sleeping in hours after the sun has risen, with the knowledge they only had to do exactly what they wanted. If fact I'd go as far as saying they hated this day. But for the people standing around on this platform, it was the best day of their lives. The reason you may ask: It was the day that school began.

No, don't look at me like that. I wouldn't expect you to understand. You after all are only mere muggles. Content to live your lives never seeing more than what is right in front of you - hard work, homework and long days. You miss the truth of it all. You don't see the adventures that are to come.

See here. On this platform there are four boys, four boys who, though they are unaware as of yet, are about to become the most loyal of friends. And my, what an adventure those boys will have. Here one of them is boarding the train now. Listen in why don't you. Perhaps then, you'll understand.

...

'Freedom' Sirius Black thought happily. 'No more telling me what to do. No fancy dinners, stuck up relatives, no nothing'. The thought felt good. No better than good, for you see Sirius Black had just said goodbye to his so called relatives - his mother, father and younger brother, Regulus. Now don't misunderstand me, when I say he said goodbye, I mean just that- there was none of this hugging or any sort of affection shown, regardless of the fact that the parents would not see their son for months. Just a goodbye: that was it. They had, of course, already lectured him time and time again on the proper Black way to behave in public, and you could be sure that hugging was certainly not included in such activities.  
"You will do us proud." Sirius' father said firmly, while his mother looked at him expectantly.  
"Yes Father, Mother." Sirius replied back, just as emotionless.  
"See you at Christmas." Regulus called cheerfully, his youthful demeanor all the present as he held his mother's arm. Then, with an upturned nose and air of superiority, the family of Black apparated on the spot and disappeared from view with a loud crack.  
"Yeah, See yah." Sirius called out into thin air.

Sirius looked around the platform in interest. All around him, people were bustling to and fro, embracing their family, or shouting and running to friends whilst trolleys that carried big heavy trunks were shoved around, owls in cages hooting madly. In other words, the same panic as it was every year. But Sirius didn't care that he didn't have anyone to properly say goodbye to. All that mattered was that he was off to Hogwarts.

It was at this moment that the steam train that would take them to school chugged into the station. Steam blew from both its funnel, and the underside of the engine as it released pressure and slowed down to take on its passengers. At the front of the train, there was a nameplate, announcing to all that Hogwarts Express had arrived.

Sirius had waiting for this moment, all his life. He used to dream about the day that the train would take him away from his relatives, and now that day that arrived. He brushed his long crazy brown hair out away from his eyes, grabbed hold of his trolley and grinned madly, making a mad dash to the first available compartment he could find. Soon enough, his heavy trunk was heaved onto the train and all that was left to do was to jump down onto a seat and let the train take him away. He just had to wait until 11 o'clock.

"Sorry, Can I sit here?" There was another boy at the compartment door, gazing in nervously. He had dark black hair that stuck up at all angles in what can only be described as a bit of a mess. His hazel eyes looked uncertain through dark rimmed glasses.  
"Sure." Sirius called back happily. The boy at the door shuffled in, pulling his trunk behind him. "I'm Sirius by the way. Sirius Black."  
"James Potter." James called back by way of introduction, as he too jumped onto the seat opposite Sirius, "So you're a Black?" he said curiously, and slightly uneasily.  
"Oi. No accusations here." Sirius complained, "Only a black by name."  
"Right," James said uncertainly. He had obviously heard of the Black family by reputation. There weren't many wizards who hadn't after all.  
"I'm not like the others. I'm a Gryffindor, just you wait." Sirius said indignantly. It wasn't much of a reassurance, but it seemed to put James at ease in any case.  
"That's where I'm heading too." He said with a surety that was uncommon among anyone.

The whistle of the train called once more. It was a minute to 11 o'clock, and there were still dozens of people on the platform, trying to get on to the train on time. The normal panic ensured as everyone clambered on. There were shouts from all around, parents and children alike, and a knock on the compartment window.  
"See you James. Have fun and be good." There were two people smiling happily at the boy in question, and it didn't take a genius to work out who they were.  
"Bye mum, dad." James called through the opening as the train's wheels began to turn and leave the station. He watched them as the train was brought up to speed, going faster and faster until they were just another figure in the distance  
"Your mum and dad?" Sirius said once he sat back down. "They seem nice."  
"Yeah." James said softly, "They are." Sirius couldn't help but think of his own parents, who couldn't be bothered to stick around to wait for 11 o'clock. They were probably already back in stinking Grimmauld Place. Kreacher, their house elf, was no doubt bowing down to their every pathetic need. No, he shouldn't think about any of that. He didn't want them to stay around did he? They would only be lecturing him all the time. It was better that they went. Now, he could get on with his life without them.  
"Anyone…" There was another person at the door. This time, he didn't even get to finish his question before James cut him off,  
"Nope. Take a seat. In fact, take two." James laughed happily, glad to be on their way at last.  
"I'm Sirius, and this young man over there is James."  
"Young man, you having a laugh?" James said indignantly, but Sirius was too busy laughing.  
"I'm Remus." Remus gave a rue smile and sat down hesitantly, but he didn't relax. He looked uptight and rigid.  
"Breathe, you're making the room look messy." James glanced at him as he said so. Remus was strange though. He relaxed slightly, but he still looked far from comfortable. Everyone else here was wearing sparkling new crisp clothes with pristine shoes, yet Remus' already looked old and worn. And yet they were still far too big for him. It was just weird.  
"You are a first year right?" Sirius must have been thinking along the same lines as James when he asked this question.  
"Of course." Remus replied.  
"Then why… "Sirius trailed off in thought. But it wasn't any of his business. In any case, it probably wasn't anything strange at all – just second hand clothing and a nervous firstie who wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Nothing at all out of the ordinary.  
"So, do you play quidditch?" James asked Sirius, subtly changing the conversation.  
"Not as much as I'd like. We live in London you see…"

The three boys seemed to get along extraordinarily well, especially considering that they had only just met. Quidditch was common ground that seemed to make both Sirius and James happy, and when the Trolley witch came along selling sweets, the temptation of James' purchase was too much for Remus and even he joined in after that. There was another boy, Peter Pettigrew, who came into the compartment mid-way through the journey. It seemed he had accidently joined a compartment of 2nd years and was more than happy to get a lucky escape out of an otherwise awkward situation.

But the deciding moment for these four boys was the sorting ceremony. It takes place every year, deciding which house each student should be in. It shouldn't be a deciding moment for friendship, but in reality, it is. It seems strange that these 4 boys, despite their confidence or lack thereof, were perhaps the most nervous out of all the small first years that lined up at the front of the great hall.

Sirius was afraid. He was afraid to be sorted into Slytherin for he was sure that that would mean the end of his friendship with James and the others. It would mean he would have to suffer his parent's way of life and the bigotry that went with it. But he was scared to be sorted into anything but Slytherin too. His parents expected him to be placed there, and if he wasn't, he could be disowned and cast away. Either way, he couldn't win.

James just wanted to make his family proud. His whole family had always been in Gryffindor – or at least anyone important had – there were a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws here and there, but mostly it was Gryffindor. However, there was never any Slytherins. Seems unlikely, but it was true. And James did not want to be the one to break that trend.

Yet Remus was nervous for an entirely different reason. He had a secret. No, I'm hardly going to reveal that secret, for that is a story for yet another time. But Remus was worried that such a secret might define his sorting. Life was unfair, Remus knew that, perhaps more than most. It just seemed like it should be fate that he should be sorted for what he was, rather than for who he was.

And then there was Peter. He was just afraid. He always had been – it was as though he was even afraid of his own shadow, and yet he didn't know why. It was as though there was something missing in his life, and he didn't know what that was yet. He never felt like he was good enough, or that he could do anything on his own. However, there was no one to back him up when he was sorted.

But perhaps fate was working for them. Perhaps things were just meant to be. Those four boys had never met before that day, and yet, it was decided that they were supposed to stay together… as Gryffindors. I watched them that night in the common room. James – the boy who had everything he ever wanted and yet had never had a true friend. Sirius – who had never known love as it was meant to be. Remus – who owned nothing but the trunk in his room upstairs, and most of that was second hand at best, but who did own a dark secret he did not want. And Peter – a small boy scared of himself, who wanted to be strong but just didn't know how.

Four friends, who never knew what the future would hold. But perhaps that was just as well. Perhaps deep down, they didn't want to know.

I watch them as often as I can, though they never see me: I don't even know if they know I exist. Not many do after all. Perhaps someday, I'll meet them, but not yet. They have their own adventure first.


End file.
